


A Single Occurrence of Fate

by phoenixjustice



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mohinder narrating like an episode of Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S1/pre season 1.</p><p>Sometimes you never know what fate has in store for you.Making things happen, starting to get the ball rolling.You may not remember this, but all things happen in a single occurance of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Occurrence of Fate

_Sometimes you never know what fate has in store for you. Making things happen, starting to make the ball roll. You may not remember this but…All things can happen in a single occurrence of fate._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock.

 _A knock at the door?_ He thought. _At this hour?_

He stands up, passing the sofa where he had been sitting in near darkness, and a small table with a clock on it, big red numbers showing that it was indeed a few minutes past two o'clock in the morning.

He walks to the door and opens it and sees his older brother standing there, looking ready to knock again. He puts his hand down. He looked unkempt, something Peter couldn't remember the last time that happened, and he looked a bit tired, slightly unshaven, a bit of stubble starting to creep up on his face.

"Peter."

"Nathan," he says, gesturing for him to come in, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here so late? Is everything all right? Is Heidi…I mean…?"

Nathan doesn't say anything for a moment, just looks at his brother. He looks down for a moment before looking back directly at him.

"I've been up for nearly 24 hours straight, watching over her, being there, but I can't…I had to get away. Away from all of that. I needed to." He said, rubbing a hand over his face briefly. "I can't do this. I can't even look at her. My own wife, and it…it's all my fault. She got hurt because of me."

"Nathan—" He stops, unable to articulate what he wanted to say. He stares at his brother who looked at him with such a deep look that he feels his heart start to flutter wildly. He felt a bit weird, not knowing why it did that all of a sudden. No, he _did_ , but it wasn't…

"Hey, don't worry about anything right now," said Peter, moving his hand onto his brother's shoulder. "It's all ri—" He stops as he sees the burning look in his brother's eyes. He gulps, unable to look away from him.

"Peter, tell me. Do you remember the day that you graduated?" Nathan asks suddenly.

Peter flushes suddenly. Apparently he did remember.

He takes off the cap and gown and tries to throw them on the bed, but they fall onto the floor instead. He chuckles slightly, looking at his door as he hears a knock. He moves to the door and opens it just as his brother was about to knock again.

He laughs. "Hey."

Nathan smiles at him, walking inside, Peter closing the door behind them. "Hey, yourself. Graduation day!" He says, still smiling. "I'm just sorry mom and dad missed the ceremony. I got a hold of mom though, and she said she's real proud of you."

Peter laughs again, this time a little less filled with humor. "Yeah, I'm sure dad's _real_ broken up about it."

Nathan frowns. "Don't be that way, Pete. You know dad cares too, he just has a hard time showing it."

"Yeah; to me."

Nathan shakes his head. "Enough of that, I just came to tell you congratulations. A whole world ahead of you now."

Peter frowns. "Yeah, well…I don't think I see myself being an attorney like you. I mean I know it's almost a family tradition, but…I see myself doing something else. _Being_ something else. Different. I don't know…special."

Nathan lays a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looks at him and gulps suddenly, at the sudden erratic beating of his heart, and at the look in his brother's eyes.

"Nathan—"

Nathan moves his head down, face to face with Peter. Peter gulps slightly.

"You'll set the world on fire, Peter," whispered Nathan. "Make a big _boom_!"

He moves in suddenly, and kisses him. Peter's eyes widen for a moment, but in the next moment he moves his mouth over his brother's and kisses him back.

"I…I do," said Peter, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden, looking away from his brother. "I thought you said 'We're never going to speak of this again.'"

"…I guess I changed my mind then, didn't I?"

Peter didn't know what to say, but he says the first thing that comes to mind;

"Why are you asking me about that day? No, why did you…did you…kiss...me on that day?"

Nathan looks at him rather blankly for a moment as Peter looks at him, a question in his eyes. After a long moment, he finally speaks to his younger brother.

"No matter how right or wrong it is, in my eyes, in your eyes, in other people's eyes…" He gazes at Peter deeply, Peter unable to look away. "No matter the cause or the reason…there was no way that I could not kiss you that day, not touch you. How could I not?"

He leans forward, Peter's hand still on his brother's shoulder, now trembling ever so slightly, his breath hot on his brother's face.

"I've…wanted you. As wrong as that is, and I _know_ that it is…I've wanted you since you were sixteen…I…tried so hard to distance myself; being together with Heidi all this time has been a blessing because I could…live that normal and peaceful life that I should be living. I could be normal…have children…be with a woman, instead of desiring my own younger brother."

"I had to try so hard to be…normal, to be the brother that you needed, without all the extras, without the desire that seems to be hardwired within me, so no matter what you do or say…I can't help but want you. Wanting to be there for you as close as I possibly can get because even now I am thinking of you, when I should be thinking of my wife laid up in her hospital bed, but I can't. I can't. I gave her as much time as I was able to. I've been fighting coming to your doorstep for so long now…and I…I can't fight it anymore, Peter."

He moves his head, moving so close that he was nearly touching Peter's mouth, but not quite. Peter held his breath for a moment, gazing at his brother.

"Then…" said Peter, quietly. "Then…stop fighting it, Nathan. Fall. And let me catch you."

Nathan looks at him for a brief moment, eyes looking into the other, seems to look for something, and gets it. He kisses him hard, pouring everything into the kiss. Peter gasps and kisses him back immediately, his hand on Nathan's shoulder moving with his other hand to wrap around the nape of Nathan's neck.

Their tongues play a war with each other, neither side giving an inch. Nathan's hands move to wrap around Peter's waist, moving slowly up his sides, under his shirt. Peter lets out a shaky breath against Nathan's mouth as Nathan touches him. He could hear his heart pounding; feel himself grow hard underneath his brother's expert touch.

He pulls away from Nathan, taking in deep breaths, eyes looking slightly glazed as he looks up at his older brother, who seemed to be in about the same condition.

"…Bedroom?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clothes fly off quickly, almost seemingly faster than a normal person could throw them, but that wasn't what was important. The touches they gave one another, the looks, the sighs, the warmth, all of that, that was important.

The love that was between them…more than brother's should love one another perhaps…that was important too.

The feeling of their skin touching one another's as they move onto the bed, shedding the last vestiges of clothing, that was important.

Peter moves his mouth over his brother's shoulder, sliding his mouth down his neck, feeling him, and hearing him, groan. Moving over him, rocking his hips against Nathan's, shivering from the assault of pleasure as their groins touched.

The feel of Nathan's hands on his hips, urging him closer, almost undid him. He moves his mouth frantically over Nathan's, running his tongue along his mouth. Gasping as Nathan urges him inside, without being prepared, but moaning in pleasure all the same.

The frantic beat of their hearts as they moved together, towards the same goal. Kissing each other, moving with one another, loving one another, like it was their very last time.

Peter crying out his brother's name as he comes deep inside his brother, his cock sending his seed deep inside. Nathan pulls his hips against him brutally hard. Nathan throwing his head back, holding onto Peter, still quite the dominate, even in this act.

Peter pulls himself out of his brother as gently as he can, leaning in to kiss him deeply before moving to lie down next to him on the now unkempt bed, as Nathan wraps a arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him on the neck.

They lay that way for a moment, breathing hard, no noise other than that and the steady thumping of their hearts.

"Nathan, I…"he whispers, gazing at his brother, now his lover. "…I love you."

Nathan smiles a bit, tinged with a bit of sadness. "I love you too, Peter. For too long and for the wrong reasons perhaps but…"

"There's no going back now." said Peter, seriously.

His brother nods. "You're right; there is no going back. When Heidi gets well, I'm going to tell her that I…I can't do this anymore. It's something that's been there between us for such a long time now, maybe even the beginning, and I…I can't. Especially not now that... _this_ has happened."

"You'd really give all of that up for me?" asked Peter, a little unsure sounding, his head in the crook of his brother's neck, looking up at him.

Nathan smiles wider this time. "I would give up anything for you, Peter. _Anything._ If you ever fall, I'll be the one to catch you."

He kisses Peter softly, and Peter wraps his arms around him.

Neither seemed to notice that they were floating in the air.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opens, he didn't bother to be too quiet; the Haitian would take care of any…problems. He takes a look around, hearing the Haitian's footsteps behind him, treading softly on the hardwood floor.

He moves to the mantle above the small fireplace and picks up a picture.

It held a young man smiling, hugging his brother who was smiling back.

"Some family…the Petrelli's." He says softly to himself.

An extraordinary family.

He sets the picture down back on the mantle, in the exact same spot and walks towards the bedroom, which he knew was the bedroom because the door was cracked open and he could see the bed, and the two people in it, inside.

He pushes the door open, peering inside. The two brothers' were in quite an embrace on the bed. Now this was something that he could not allow; they had both discovered their powers, or the beginning of them.

They couldn't discover them yet. It would ruin everything, everything that he, and they, had all been working for.

He stands in front of the bed, feeling a slight twinge of pity at doing this, but quickly pushes it down. There was no call for pity in his line of work, not for doing something like he was doing right now.

He gestures the Haitian over and looks at him. He points at the bed. The Haitian nods, and walks forward. He kneels down and places his hands on either man's face.

It glows white.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opens his eyes blurredly, getting them into focus. He yawns and stretches, and looks to his right.

"Finally, Nathan. I've been sitting at your wife's side for over two hours while you slept like a log."

"Ma?" He says unsure for a moment. He felt a bit confused, and a bit sorer, and shakes his head. "I thought I…I was going to…do something. Something important…"

"What could be more important than your wife right now?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter rolls over and burrows deeper in his covers, as if seeking the warmth that should be there, that was just there and no longer was.

He stays asleep as a figure approaches his bed, holding a sword at his side.

"I am sorry, Peter Petrelli. But the world isn't ready for that yet…give it…say…three or so years; you two are quite happy where I come from."

With a intense look of concentration the man disappears completely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He puts the painting away, not knowing what sort of significance two men being together had. He puts it in the back of his stack of paintings and leaves the room.

We focus on the painting.

It showed a blue sky and two men in one another's embraces.

Flying.

 


End file.
